White Dandelion
by Widhey Lee
Summary: Jeonghan hanya ingin melindungi Jihoon dari ibunya. Apapun akan ia lakukan asal Jihoon baik-baik saja.. Judul dan summary gak nyambung. langsung baca aja.. Seventeen. Yoon Jeonghan/Lee Jihoon. Chapt 2. END.. Happy Reading..
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** **White Dandelion**

 **Author : Widhey Lee**

 **Status: Chaptered**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **-Lee Jihoon**

 **-Yoon Jeonghan**

 **-Choi Seungcheol**

 **-Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Warning:**

 **Note:** **May** **27, 2017**

Story Start Begin…

Menurut Jihoon, Jeonghan hyung nya itu segalanya. Jeonghan hyung nya adalah sebagian dari hidupnya. Joenghan hyung nya adalah pelindungnya. Jihoon tidak tahu bagaimana jika tidak ada Jeonghan hyung di hidupnya.

Sejak kecil yang mengurus Jihoon itu Jeonghan. Orang tuanya sudah berpisah sejak Jihoon masih sekolah di taman kanak-kanak, dan mereka harus tinggal dengan ibu Jeonghan yang suka memukul. Jeonghan selalu melindungi Jihoon jika ibu mereka sudah menggunakan kekerasan. Melindungi Jihoon dipelukanya dan membiarkan tubuhnya sendiri menjadi tameng Jihoon untuk sasaran pukulan ibunya.

Mereka harus menahan sakit akibat pukulan ibunya yang terus-menerus sampai Jeonghan mulai masuk sekolah menengah atas. Harusnya Jihoon juga sekolah sama seperti Jeonghan karena umur mereka yang hanya berjarak setahun, tapi ibunya tidak pernah memperbolehkan Jihoon bersekolah. Ibunya hanya menyekolahkan Jeonghan agar ibunya bisa memukul Jihoon tanpa ada perlindungan dari Jeonghan.

"Hyung, aku takut. Jeonghan hyung tidak usah sekolah lagi, temani aku saja."

Jeonghan hanya diam, menahan tangisannya sambil menyapukan obat di luka memar Jihoon. Ia ingin begitu, tidak sekolah dan melindungi Jihoon saja di rumah, tapi ibunya tidak pernah memperbolehkan itu. Ibunya selalu memaksanya berangkat sekolah dan meninggalkan Jihoon. Kalaupun Jeonghan ada di rumah sekalipun, ibunya lebih sering mengurungnya di sebuah rumah dihalaman belakang supaya ia tidak bisa melindungi Jihoon. Jeonghan tidak ingin melihatnya kesakitan, tapi ia tidak bisa apa-apa.

Jeonghan sangat menyayangi Jihoon lebih dari apapun walaupun pada kenyataaannya Jihoon bukan adik kandungnya. Jihoon adalah anak dari istri lain ayah Jeonghan. Ayahnya membawa Jihoon ke rumah mereka setelah ibunya menghilang dan ayahnya meminta Jeonghan untuk menjaganya. Jeonghan tentu saja senang tapi ibunya sangat tidak terima. Jadi setelah ayah mereka meninggal, ibu Jeonghan selalu memukuli mereka berdua terutama Jihoon.

"Jeonghan hyung?"

Kakaknya mendongak, menatapnya dengan bekas air mata yang di usap buru-buru. Jihoon tidak bilang apa-apa lagi, tangan kecilnya terulur untuk melingkari leher Jeonghan. Ia bisa mendengar adiknya itu menangis, jadi ia membalas pelukan Jihoon sama eratnya. Jeonghan mengusap punggung kecil Jihoon sambil berhati-hati agar tidak membuat Jihoon kesakitan karena pasti di seluruh tubuh adik kecilnya penuh dengan luka memar.

"Maafkan aku, Jihoonie. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Jihoon sesenggukan dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Jeonghan. "Ayo pergi darisini, hyung. Kita hidup berdua saja."

Jeonghan melepas pelukannya, menghapus air matanya sendiri kemudian menghapus juga milik Jihoon.

"Akan hyung pikirkan bagaimanapun caranya agar kita bisa pergi darisini nanti." Katanya, mencoba tersenyum sementara Jihoon mengangguk masih sambil sesenggukan. "Sekarang ayo kita tidur. Atau Jihoon ingin makan sesuatu? Jihoon lapar?"

Adik kecilnya mengangguk dengan wajah hampir menangis lagi. Jeonghan rasanya ingin benar-benar pergi saja dari rumah ini, membawa Jihoon kemana saja supaya adiknya tidak menderita lagi. Tapi tentu saja tidak semudah itu melakukannya. Ibunya pasti akan lebih memukuli mereka berdua jika mereka ketahuan berencana kabur.

Jeonghan menggeleng, lalu mengeluarkan dua roti dalam tasnya. Semua diberikan kepada Jihoon. "Makanlah."

Si kecil makan dengan lahap, seperti tidak pernah makan berhari-hari. Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu dan itu membuat Jeonghan semakin sedih. Kalau hanya dia saja yang tidak diberi makan tidak apa-apa, Jeonghan sudah biasa menahan lapar. Tapi kalau Jihoon, adiknya itu bahkan terlihat ringkih. Ia perlu banyak asupan makanan supaya tidak terlalu kurus begitu.

Jeonghan menyeka sudut bibir Jihoon yang di tempeli remah roti, memberinya segelas air untuknya minum kemudian mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut setelah Jihoon mengembalikan gelasnya pada Jeonghan.

"Ayo tidur, Ji."

Jihoon mengangguk kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jeonghan dan membiarkan kakaknya itu membawanya ke kamar tidur.

"Bangun, kalian berdua!"

Jeonghan mengernyit karena matanya yang masih tertutup terkena cahaya dari gorden kamar yang di paksa dibuka. Ia baru saja akan bangun kalau saja dirinya yang memeluk Jihoon tidak ditarik dengan keras kemudian di dorong sampai jatuh tersungkur. Ia meringis sementara Jihoon tampak gelagapan karena ibu mereka menyiramnya dengan seember air. Jeonghan langsung beranjak bangun kemudian memeluk Jihoon yang menggigil.

"Berhenti ibu! Jihoon kedinginan."

Ibunya melempar ember dengan keras, membuat Jihoon berjengit ngeri dipelukan Jeonghan. Ia menarik Jihoon paksa sampai bocah itu menangis kesakitan sebab ibunya mencengkram tangannya yang memar. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur sepanjang waktu, bocah! Banyak pekerjaan yang harus kau kerjakan."

"Biar aku saja yang mengerjakan, ibu. Biarkan Jihoon tidur."

"Jangan membelanya, Joenghan. Kau sudah punya pekerjaanmu sendiri. Biar anak tidak berguna ini bekerja, bukannya sesuka hati tinggal di rumah yang bukan miliknya."

Jihoon meronta ketika ibu mereka menyeretnya pergi. Tangannya terulur, berusaha menggapai Jeonghan. Tapi bahkan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong adiknya.

Ibunya melempar Jihoon ke samping rumah, membuatnya tersungkur dan untung saja kepala itu tidak membentur tembok batu di belakangnya. "Cuci itu atau kau tidak boleh makan."

Jihoon ingin protes karena walaupun dia mengerjakan apa yang disuruh pun, ibunya tetap tidak memberinya makan. Selalu Jeonghan yang selama ini diam-diam membawakannya makanan atau sekedar roti untuk Jihoon makan. Itupun tidak bisa setiap hari.

Dari jauh, lebih tepatnya dari rumah kecil di halaman belakang rumah mereka, Jeonghan memperhatikan Jihoon. Ia ingin berlari, menyuruh Jihoon duduk saja sementara ia yang bekerja tapi bahkan ibunya ada di sekitar sana untuk mengawasi. Dia sendiri hanya diam di rumah itu atau biasanya ibunya memaksa nya mengerjakan pelajaran sekolahnya saja dan dilarang untuk dekat-dekat dengan Jihoon. Ibunya selalu mengurungnya disana sepanjang waktu kalau ia libur sekolah, melarangnya mendekati Jihoon dan membantunya. Tapi Jeonghan tahu jalannya bagaimana ia bisa keluar darisana kalau ibunya sedang tidak ada.

Jadi ketika ia tahu kalau ibunya pergi setelah memberi Jihoon pukulan sebab cuciannya kurang bersih, Jeonghan keluar dari pintu kecil di belakangnya untuk kemudian segera berlari menemui Jihoon.

"Jihoon? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jeonghan. Tangannya menangkup wajah Jihoon yang penuh air mata.

"Sakit, hyung. Sakit semua." Jeonghan memeluknya, mengusap air matanya dan bilang pada Jihoon kalau dia ada disana bersamanya jadi semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Kau duduk saja, biar aku yang mengerjakan ini sebelum ibu pulang."

Jihoon mengangguk kemudian memperhatikan Jeonghan yang sibuk dengan cucian yang menumpuk, mencucinya dengan cepat sebelum ibu mereka datang. Jeonghan kemudian menjemur semuanya lalu membersihkan apapun agar ketika ibunya pulang nanti ia tidak akan memberi Jihoon pekerjaan lagi karena semuanya sudah beres.

Pintu belakang di dekat tiang jemuran di ketuk, membuat Jeonghan serta Jihoon menahan nafas. Takut-takut kalau ternyata itu adalah ibu mereka dan akan memukul mereka lagi karena melanggar aturan. Tapi sebuah suara asing kemudian terdengar pelan diiringi dengan pintu yang masih di ketuk.

"Jeonghan? Jihoon? Ini bibi dari rumah sebelah."

Jeonghan buru-buru membuka pintu, diam-diam menghela nafas karena ternyata itu bukan ibu mereka. "Maaf, bibi, kupikir tadi ibu jadi aku tidak berani membuka pintu."

"Tidak apa-apa, bibi mengerti." Kata wanita itu sambil menepuk pipi Jeonghan. Ia memberikan semangkuk besar masakan kepada Jeonghan. "Ini bibi bawakan makanan. Makanlah bersama Jihoon selagi ibumu tidak ada."

"Bibi tidak perlu repot-repot. Kalau ibu tahu, bibi bisa dalam masalah." Kata Jeonghan.

Wanita itu menggeleng. " Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan bibi. Berusaha saja supaya ibumu tidak tahu."

Jeonghan akhirnya menerima makanan itu dengan senyum penuh terima kasih. Sudah berapa lama ia dan Jihoon tidak makan masakan rumah? Adiknya pasti senang kalau melihat ini.

"Jeonghan," bibi itu tiba-tiba memelankan suaranya, membuat Jeonghan mengernyit. "Kau dan Jihoon ingin keluar dari rumah ini, tidak?"

"Soal itu.." Jeonghan menggantung kalimatnya,kemudian melirik Jihoon yang sedang menatap kakinya sendiri yang tidak pakai apa-apa sebagai alas kaki sebelum menatap bibi di depannya.

"Bibi tahu, sekalipun kalian ingin pasti susah sekali. Tapi kalau kalian benar-benar ingin, kalian bisa melakukannya malam ini."

Jeonghan mengernyit. "Maksud bibi apa?"

"Semua orang disekitar sini sudah tahu perilaku ibumu yang suka memukul kalian. Kami juga sudah membicarakan ini dengan serius." Ada jeda cukup lama, membuat Jeonghan berdebar-debar menunggu kelanjutannya. "Nanti malam ketika ibumu sudah tidur, kau keluar bawa Jihoon pergi dari sini. Kami akan memindahkan kalian ke Seoul malam ini juga."

"Kenapa bibi melakukan ini?"

Bibi itu menepuk pipi Jeonghan dan mengelus rambutnya. "Kami tidak tega melihat anak-anak seumur kalian harus terus dipukul seperti itu. Kalau tidak ingat kalian masih membutuhkan seorang ibu, kami sudah akan melaporkan ibumu kepada polisi. Maaf, Jeonghan, tapi itu yang terbaik daripada kalian harus terus-terusan disiksa. Sekarang kami sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi. Kalian harus dipisahkan dari ibu kalian. Datanglah ke rumah bibi nanti malam kalau kalian benar-benar ingin pergi dari rumah ini."

Jeonghan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena walaupun Jihoon selalu mengajaknya keluar dari rumah ini, masih ada sedikit rasa tidak ingin meninggalkan ibunya sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga wanita yang selalu memukuli mereka berdua itu tetaplah ibunya.

"Aku akan membicarakan ini dengan Jihoon dulu, bibi."

"Tentu. Cepat makanlah ini sebelum ibu kalian datang."

Jeonghan mengangguk. "Terima kasih, bibi."

Ia membawa satu mangkuk besar berisi makanan semacam nasi campur itu ke tempat Jihoon duduk. Adiknya langsung berbinar ketika Jeonghan meletakkannya di hadapannya.

Jeonghan ingin cepat-cepat mengatakannya pada Jihoon tentang apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, tapi sepertinya susah sekali untuk memulainya.

"Jihoon," panggil Jeonghan. Ia pikir harus segera memberitahu Jihoon sebelum ibu mereka datang. "Kau.. ingin keluar dari rumah ini, kan?"

Jihoon berhenti makan, menatap Jeonghan dengan matanya yang kecil.

"Kalau aku bilang akan membawamu pergi darisini dan kita akan tinggal berdua saja, kau mau?"

"Mau! Kapan, hyung?"

Jeonghan memang menduga adiknya akan setuju, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau responnya akan seantusias ini. Jadi ia menepuk kepala Jihoon pelan sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Kau yakin? Kita.. akan meninggalkan ibu."

"Kenapa? Jeonghan hyung tidak mau pergi bersamaku?"

"Bukan begitu, Ji, tapi," ada jeda, Jeonghan mengalihkan pandang kearah lain. "Dia ibuku. Ibu kita."

Tiba-tiba Jihoon memeluk lehernya membuat Jeonghan sedikit terkejut, tapi setelahnya ia membalas pelukan Jihoon. "Aku memang ingin pergi dari rumah ini, tapi kalau Jeonghan hyung tidak ikut, aku tidak mau. Aku ingin selalu bersama Jeonghan hyung."

Jihoon memang manis sekali, Jeonghan sayang padanya. Ada rasa dimana ia tidak bisa terus-terusan membiarkan adik manisnya ini mendapatkan pukulan di semua tubuhnya. Jeonghan tidak tega, tapi ia juga masih bingung apakah harus meninggalkan ibunya atau tidak.

Pintu belakang itu terbuka dengan keras, ibunya ada disana menatap mereka dengan tatapan marah. Jihoon langsung melepaskan pelukannya, merapat pada Jeonghan dan meminta perlindungan. Ibunya berjalan cepat kemudian langsung menampar pipi Jeonghan sangat keras sampai rasanya ia bisa merasakan ada darah di dalam mulutnya.

"Ternyata kau selama ini diam-diam keluar ketika aku tidak ada dan membantu bocah ini? Kau mulai membangkang, Yoon Jeonghan!"

"Ibu aku tidak―" Kalimatnya tidak bisa dilanjutkan karena fokusnya hilang dan beralih pada Jihoon yang sedang di seret ibunya. Jihoon di dorong dan jatuh tersungkur di dekat tempat air. Ibunya menyiram Jihoon tanpa ampun walaupun Jihoon sudah kelihatan tidak bisa bernafas lagi. Jeonghan langsung berlari memeluk Jihoon tapi ibunya langsung menariknya menjauh, menyeretnya kembali ke rumah kecil tempat dimana seharusnya ia berada. Ia hanya bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya ketika melihat Jihoon kembali disiram oleh ibunya. Bibirnya biru dan sekujur tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Benar-benar, Jeonghan sudah tidak tahan lagi. Walaupun wanita yang sedang menyiksa Jihoon itu adalah ibu kandungnya, tapi Jeonghan sudah tidak ingin melihat adik yang disayanginya diperlakukan lebih dari ini. Ia akan membawa Jihoon pergi dari rumah ini. Pergi dari kota ini dan menjauh dari ibunya.

Malam itu, Jeonghan memakaikan Jihoon dengan pakaian terbaik yang adiknya punya. Sebenarnya hanya kaus berwarna coklat, celana hitam panjang dan jaket jersey milik Jeonghan yang kebesaran ditubuh kecilnya. Jihoon tidak punya yang lebih baik dari itu, tapi setidaknya itu cukup. Ia sendiri juga hanya memakai pakaian sederhana saja. Tasnya sudah siap dan ia akan berangkat kalau ibunya sudah benar-benar tidur.

Jeonghan sudah memutuskan ini semua. Ia tidak kuat lagi kalau harus menangis sebab melihat Jihoon dipukul. ibunya sudah keterlaluan.

"Jeonghan hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Kita benar-benar akan pergi darisini kan, hyung?"

Jeonghan tersenyum, mengelus kepala Jihoon. "Kau yang bertanya sekarang? Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya takut Jeonghan hyung jadi terlalu banyak memikirkan ini setelah kita pergi."

"Tidak, Jihoon," ia berdiri, masih menatap Jihoon yang mendongak. "Aku sudah yakin. Kita benar-benar akan pergi dari sini. Hanya kita berdua saja. Kau dan aku." Jihoon tersenyum kemudian ikut berdiri dan memeluk pinggang Jeonghan. "Aku akan memeriksa ibu, kau tunggu disini sebentar, ya."

"Iya, hyung."

Jadi Jeonghan berjalan pelan-pelan ke kamar ibunya, membuka pintunya dengan hati-hati dan melihat kedalam. Kelihatannya ibunya sudah tidur. Kamarnya gelap.

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang, Ji."

Jihoon mengangguk, menyambut tangan Jeonghan dan mereka cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah.

Jeonghan segera pergi ke rumah bibi tetangga sebelah, terkejut karena banyak orang yang berkumpul disana.

"Jeonghan? Syukurlah kau dan Jihoon jadi pergi."

"Tentu, bibi, aku tidak mau melihat Jihoon dipukul lagi." Kata Jeonghan.

Bibi itu mengangguk. "Bibi tahu." Jeda sebentar. "Dengarkan bibi, ini ada uang untuk kalian berdua. Tidak banyak tapi mungkin cukup untuk makan kalian selama satu bulan."

"Bibi, tidak perlu,"

"Sudah terima saja, Jeonghan." Katanya sambil menyerahkan uang pada Jeonghan, menyuruh laki-laki itu untuk menerimanya. "Juga, ini kunci rumah bibi yang ada di seoul. Kalian bisa tinggal disana sampai kapanpun."

"Bibi tidak perlu berbuat sampai seperti ini. Aku akan bekerja untuk hidup kami berdua."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini bibi lakukan kerena bibi ingin kalian berdua hidup lebih baik daripada disini." Kata bibi. "Kau juga harus tetap harus melanjutkan sekolahmu, Jihoon juga harus sekolah."

Ia menatap Jihoon yang terus menggenggam tangan Jeonghan dan mengusap kepalanya. "Ayo, kalian harus segera pergi darisini sebelum ibu kalian bangun."

"Ayo cepat, Jeonghan, Jihoon." Seorang paman berteriak di dekat bus yang sudah siap berangkat.

Jeonghan menoleh lalu menatap bibi di depannya. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, bibi. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalasnya."

"Tidak perlu. Jaga saja adikmu dengan baik." Kata bibi, mengelus pipi Jeonghan. "Ayo, cepat pergi."

Ia mengangguk, kemudian segera menaiki bus. Jeonghan menatap orang-orang dari jendelanya. Mereka terlalu baik, Jeonghan tidak akan bisa membalasnya. Ia melambai dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Bus itu berjalan ketika Jeonghan duduk. Ia menatap Jihoon yang sepertinya mengantuk, jadi Jeonghan mengusap kepalanya, membawa kepalanya untuk bersandar padanya. Dalam hati, Jeonghan berharap kalau ini adalah keputusan yang tepat yang telah diambilnya.

Ia melirik jam tangannya, 02.15 am. Di luar langit masih gelap, tapi bus masih terus berjalan. Dengan suara dengkuran halus milik Jihoon yang disukainya, Jeonghan memejamkan mata. Membiarkan suara deruman mesin bus membuatnya berpikir kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Jeonghan… hyung?"

"Aku pulang, Ji." Sapanya dengan ceria, tapi mata Jihoon fokus pada dua orang dibelakang Jeonghan. "Dia adikku. Namanya Lee Jihoon."

Jihoon mundur pelan-pelan dengan ekspresi takut. Pensil warna di tangannya jatuh menggelinding ke kaki laki-laki dengan mata sipit yang menatapnya penuh kekaguman. "Jeonghan hyung, adikmu lucu sekali. Ingin kugigit." Dan Jihoon berlari ke kamar.

Kepalanya dipukul cukup keras dari belakang. "Kau menakutinya, bodoh. Mana boleh memberi kesan buruk begitu di hari pertama bertemu, Soonyoung."

"Tapi dia memang lucu, Seungcheol hyung."

Jeonghan tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa, Seungcheol, Jihoon memang sedikit tidak suka dengan orang asing. Kalian duduk saja, aku akan ke kamar Jihoon sebentar."

Sementara dua temannya itu duduk, Joenghan membuka pintu kamar yang tidak begitu jauh dari ruang depan. Ia bisa melihat Jihoon menutup seluruh tubuhnya di tempat tidur, membuatnya tertawa. Adiknya memang lucu sekali seperti kata Soonyoung.

Sudah tiga bulan sejak saat itu. Jeonghan akhirnya melanjutkan sekolahnya lagi dengan uang pemberian bibi tetangganya dulu. Ia juga memutuskan untuk bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kedai kopi dekat dengan sekolahnya. Sementara Jihoon, ia memilih untuk tetap tinggal dirumah. Tidak mau sekolah dan tidak mau keluar rumah untuk berbaur dengan teman sebaya nya. Ia takut kalau ada yang akan memukulnya lagi seperti waktu itu dan menumpuk luka tambahan di atas lukanya yang dulu. Tubuh Jihoon masih dipenuhi dengan luka, belum hilang sejak luka-luka itu mulai dibuat.

Jeonghan selalu bilang padanya kalau semua sudah baik-baik saja, tapi Jihoon tetap tidak mau. Ia pikir, mungkin Jihoon mengalami trauma yang besar sekali jadi ia membiarkan Jihoon untuk tetap tinggal di rumah. Setidaknya disini aman, walaupun ia sedikit takut kalau harus meninggalkan Jihoon ketika ia berangkat sekolah atau bekerja. Jihoon juga jadinya takut kepada semua orang kecuali dirinya. Selalu berlindung di belakang Jeonghan atau berlari ke kamarnya ketika ada seseorang yang datang ke rumah mereka. Jeonghan maklum saja dan meminta maaf untuk perilaku Jihoon. Apapun tidak masalah selama tidak ada yang menyakiti adiknya.

"Hei, Ji, tidak apa-apa. Mereka hanya teman sekolahku." Kata Jeonghan, duduk di tepi ranjang Jihoon.

Selimutnya dibuka. "Tapi mereka terlihat aneh, hyung."

"Jangan begitu, mereka baik. Ayo keluar, akan kukenalkan dengan mereka supaya kau tahu kalau mereka benar-benar baik, Jihoon."

Jihoon memberikan ekspresi serius, berharap Jeonghan hyungnya akan mengerti bahwa ia menolak ajakannya. Tapi Jeonghan tetap tersenyum, terus bilang tidak apa-apa untuk meyakinkannya. Jadi Jihoon menyambut tangan Jeonghan yang menariknya berdiri.

"Hai, Jihoon. Maaf, ya tadi si Soonyoung ini membuatmu takut."

Seungcheol yang melihat mereka lebih dulu, sementara Soonyoung yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya menyengir tanpa dosa.

"Maaf, ya, Jihoon." Soonyoung menyahut. Yang diajak bicara hanya diam, bersembunyi di belakang Jeonghan dengan takut-takut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ji. Soonyoung itu baik." Kata Jeonghan. "Mungkin dia nanti yang akan menjagamu kalau aku terlambat pulang."

"Kenapa? Aku tidak mau." Sahut Jihoon.

"Aku tidak menggigit." Dan Jihoon menatapnya sebal. "Kecuali kalau kau terlihat lucu begitu."

"Soonyoung."

"Bercanda, hyung."

Jeonghan tertawa, menggiring Jihoon ke ruang makan. "Ayo kita makan dulu. Setelah itu, Jihoon, kau harus mulai bisa berteman dengan Soonyoung karena aku akan mengerjakan tugas sekolah dengan Seungcheol. Mulai sekarang kau tidak akan bermain sendiri lagi."

Ia melihat Soonyoung yang tersenyum kearahnya sedangkan Seungcheol duduk di kursi makan, sementara Jeonghan menyiapkan makanan. Jihoon tidak suka ini. Kenapa Jeonghan hyung harus memaksanya berteman dengan Soonyoung yang terlihat aneh begitu dengan senyuman lebarnya, ia pikir ia bisa main sendiri. Lagipula selama ini ia juga tinggal di rumah sendirian dan tidak butuh teman kecuali Jeonghan hyungnya. Sebenarnya ia malas, tapi Jihoon tidak mau membantah Jeonghan makanya dia diam saja.

"Jihoon, tanganmu." Kata Jeonghan dan Jihoon mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Seungcheol dan Soonyoung hanya melihat dengan heran sebelum akhirnya mengerti setelah Jeonghan mengusapkan tisu basah ke tangan Jihoon.

Soonyoung berseru kagum. " _Good boy_."

"Aku bukan _puppy_." Jihoon menyahut dengan ketus.

"Aih, manisnya."

"Jeonghan hyung!"

"Hentikan, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung hanya memberikan dua jarinya dan tersenyum kepada Jeonghan, sementara Jihoon tidak mau dekat-dekat dengannya. Serius, suasana rumahnya jadi berisik begini karena anak laki-laki bernama Soonyoung itu. Kenapa ia tidak terlihat kalem seperti Seungcheol yang hanya tersenyum saja.

Jihoon kesal.

.

.

"Menggambar apa?"

Pensil warnanya keluar jalur, jadinya menggambar garis lurus di area yang seharusnya tidak diwarnai. Ini tidak benar, Soonyoung terlalu dekat dengannya. Selama ini yang boleh sedekat ini dengannya hanya Jeonghan saja, orang lain tidak boleh. Tapi Soonyoung masuk secara paksa.

Muncul perempatan imajiner di dahi Jihoon, "Seungcheol hyung, apa tugas kalian sudah selesai?"

"Kenapa, Ji?" Tanya Seungcheol kemudian menatap Jeonghan yang memberikan tatapan tidak percaya. Mungkin ia terkejut karena Jihoon tiba-tiba bisa berbicara lebih dulu dengan orang lain? Mungkin saja.

"Kalau sudah selesai, bawa anak ini pulang. Dia menggangguku."

"Jahat sekali."

Jeonghan tersenyum. "Jihoon, tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Soonyoung itu akan menjadi temanmu, kalian harus akrab."

"Dengarkan apa kata Jeonghan hyung." Soonyoung menyahut. Jihoon meliriknya, kemudian berdiri dan masuk ke kamar.

Jeonghan menghela nafas. "Maafkan Jihoon ya, Soonyoung. Tolong maklum saja."

"Jangan minta maaf pada Soonyoung, Han. Lagipula dia yang salah. Sudah tahu bagaimana kondisi Jihoon tapi dia terus membuatnya kesal." Kata Seungcheol.

Soonyoung menyengir. "Iya, hyung, aku yang salah. Tapi aku akan membuat Jihoon bisa cepat akrab denganku."

"Terima kasih, Soonyoung."

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jeonghan berbunyi. Ia meliriknya, meminta ijin pada Seungcheol dan Soonyoung untuk mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo?"

Suara di ujung sana terdengar lirih. "Halo, Jeonghan, ini bibi. Tetangga sebelah rumahmu dulu."

"Oh, bibi, apa kabar?"

"Kabar bibi baik."

Jeonghan diam, terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Bagaimana kabar ibu, bibi?"

"Tujuan bibi menelponmu karena memang mau membicarakan ibumu, Jeonghan."

Ia mengernyit, kemudian berdiri untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan di dapur. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu Seungcheol yang masih mengerjakan tugas.

"Memang ada apa dengan ibu, bi? Ibu baik-baik saja kan?"

"Begini, Jeonghan, ketika kau dan Jihoon pergi waktu itu, pagi harinya ibumu marah-marah karena tidak menemukan kalian dimanapun. Ibumu mengamuk meminta diberitahu dimana kalian, tapi tentu saja kami tidak mungkin memberitahunya. Karena ibumu terlalu marah, dia menusuk seorang paman dengan pisau yang ia bawa."

Jeonghan terkejut, nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya kalau tidak segera sadar. "Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan paman itu? Apa paman itu.."

"Tidak. Lukanya tidak terlalu dalam dan dia langsung di bawa ke rumah sakit. Tapi istrinya tidak terima dan melaporkan ibumu ke polisi."

"Apa ibu kemudian masuk penjara?"

"Maafkan bibi, Jeonghan, tapi itu memang benar. Ibumu mendekam di penjara sejak saat itu."

Ada keheningan yang sangat lama setelah pembicaraan itu. Jeonghan sibuk mengatur nafasnya, dadanya sesak dan rasanya ia ingin menangis tapi bahkan air matanya tidak bisa keluar.

"Jeonghan, ada yang harus kau dengar lagi. Ini lebih penting daripada berita ibumu masuk penjara."

"Apa itu, bibi?"

"Kemarin seorang polisi datang ke rumah bibi. Polisi bilang," ada jeda dan nada keraguan yang bisa Jeonghan dengar. "Ibumu berhasil kabur dari penjara dibantu oleh seorang nara pidana kasus kekerasan."

"Apa?" suara Jeonghan terlalu keras sampai Seungcheol menghampirinya dan bertanya padanya. Ia hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum canggung. "Bagaimana bisa, bi?"

"Bibi juga tidak tahu. Bibi tahu apa yang kau takutkan, tapi jangan memberitahukan masalah ini kepada Jihoon dulu. Ibumu memang tidak tahu dimana kalian tinggal sekarang, tapi kalian harus tetap berhati-hati. Jangan pergi sendiri dan jangan pernah meninggalkan Jihoon sendirian. Kau mengerti, Jeonghan?"

"Aku mengerti, bibi. Terima kasih."

Jeonghan gemetaran setelah sambungan itu terputus. Bagaimana kalau ibunya sampai mengetahui kalau mereka berdua tinggal disini? Ia memang ingin bertemu dengan ibunya, tapi ia lebih tidak ingin melihat Jihoon disakiti lagi oleh ibunya. Apakah ia harus memberitahukan ini pada Jihoon? Apakah mereka harus segera pindah dari rumah ini dan menyewa rumah lain untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau ibunya tahu keberadaan mereka? Tapi jika Jihoon bertanya, Jeonghan tidak punya jawabannya untuk diberikan. Ia takut Jihoon akan semakin trauma.

"Han, kami mau pamit pulang."

"Hah? Oh iya."

Seungcheol mengernyit. "Kau melamunkan apa?"

Ia tidak menjawab sampai mereka ada di depan pintu. Jeonghan menoleh kebelakang, siapa tahu ada Jihoon disana.

"Kenapa, hyung?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Itu.. boleh aku minta bantuan kalian berdua?"

"Ada apa, Jeonghan?"

"Bibi tetangga rumahku dulu bilang, ibuku masuk penjara setelah kami pergi dari rumah sebulan yang lalu." Kata Jeonghan dengan pelan.

"Ibumu yang suka memukul Jihoon itu, hyung?"

"Soonyoung."

Jeonghan mengangguk. "Masalahnya adalah, katanya ibuku berhasil kabur dari penjara bersama seorang nara pidana lain."

"Benarkah? Lalu, apa yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya Seungcheol.

"Soonyoung, tolong kau datang kemari sesering yang kau bisa. Aku ingin kau menemani Jihoon kalau aku terlambat pulang dari sekolah atau aku belum pulang bekerja. Aku tidak ingin Jihoon ada di rumah sendirian. Aku akan minta tolong kepada bibi di sebelah untuk menjaganya saat kita sekolah. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Soonyoung mengangguk pasti. "Tentu, hyung. Aku akan datang kesini setiap hari. Aku akan menjaga Jihoon untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Soonyoung."

Seungcheol menggenggam tangannya. "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak penting, yang paling penting adalah Jihoon. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padanya." Ucap Jeonghan.

"Kau tidak ingat padaku? Aku juga tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu, Han." Kata Seungcheol. "Aku yang akan melindungimu."

Jeonghan tersenyum dengan raut wajah yang menampakkan sedikit kepanikan itu kepada Seungcheol. "Terima kasih. Tolong jangan katakan apapun tentang ini kepada Jihoon. Aku tidak ingin dia tahu dan menjadi semakin ketakutan."

"Tentu." Jawab Seungcheol. "Kami pulang dulu. Kau tidak apa-apa kan berdua saja" Jeonghan mengangguk. "Baiklah. Jangan menerima tamu yang mencurigakan. Aku akan menelponmu setelah sampai di rumah."

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan."

Ia langsung mengunci pintu dengan buru-buru begitu Seungcheol dan Soonyoung sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Ada Jihoon dibelakangnya tanpa ia sadari, sedang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa, hyung? Kau terlihat ketakutan."

"Ah, tidak." Jeonghan tiba-tiba jadi gugup. "Kukira kau tidak akan keluar kamar."

Jihoon melenggang pergi ke dapur sambil menggeleng jengah. "Aku dengar mereka sudah pulang, jadi aku keluar. Untunglah rumah jadi tenang lagi."

Jeonghan tersenyum. Melihat adiknya yang terlihat lucu begitu membuatnya jadi tenang. Lagipula ia tidak boleh terlihat mencurigakan di depannya.

"Mau menonton film tidak, Ji?" Tanya Jeonghan, menghampiri Jihoon dan berdiri di sampingnya. Ia mengelus kepala Jihoon dengan lembut sementara adiknya menatapnya setelah meneguk minumannya.

"Boleh." Jeonghan memeluknya dengan gemas, tapi Jihoon justru merintih kesakitan. "Pelan-pelan, hyung. Masih sakit."

"Maaf." Jihoon mengangguk. "Kau sudah mengoleskan salep yang kuberikan kemarin?"

"Belum. Nanti saja."

Kakaknya itu tersenyum. "Kalau begitu kau pilih saja dulu mau menonton film apa, aku akan mengambil salepnya. Biar aku yang mengobati sambil kita menonton film."

Ia mengangguk kemudian pergi ke ruang tengah dengan segelas air di tangan. Jeonghan juga segera menyusulnya setelah mengambil salepnya di kamar Jihoon. Filmnya juga sudah mulai, Finding Dory kesukaan Jihoon yang sudah sering mereka putar berulang-ulang.

Jihoon hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Jeonghan yang dengan telaten menyapukan salep di semua lukanya. Film yang mereka putar jadi tidak ditonton sama sekali, tapi mereka masih bisa mendengar Dory berbicara kepada Marlin.

"Selesai." Seru Jeonghan.

Jihoon tersenyum lucu. "Terima kasih, hyung." Kemudian ia mendusel dan duduk di depan kakaknya yang bersandar pada bagian bawah sofa. Jeonghan memeluknya pelan-pelan dari belakang sementara Jihoon menikmati tontonannya.

"Kau ada hubungan apa, hyung, dengan Seungcheol hyung itu?"

Jeonghan mengernyit tapi Jihoon tentu saja tidak melihat. "Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?"

"Ingin tahu saja. Kalian terlihat begitu dekat untuk dikatakan hanya sebatas teman."

"Sejak kapan kau memperhatikan hal seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja, hyung."

Jeonghan tertawa. "Iya, dia kekasihku. Dia memintaku jadi kekasihnya tepat seminggu setelah aku masuk sekolah."

Jihoon berbalik dengan alis bertaut. "Dan kau langsung menerimanya?"

"Dia baik kepadaku, Ji. Sampai sekarang Seungcheol tidak pernah mengecewakanku. Dia terlihat bisa di percaya." Jawab Jeonghan, tertawa karena Jihoon mendengus dan menggeleng tak habis pikir mendengar jawabannya. "Soonyoung juga baik, Ji."

"Maksudnya?"

"Tidak ada. Kau harus mencoba akrab dengannya karena aku tidak bisa setiap waktu bersamamu."

"Kenapa harus begitu, hyung. Selama ini aku sendirian di rumah juga tidak apa-apa."

Wajah Jeonghan berubah jadi serius, tapi tersenyum kemudian sambil menatap Jihoon. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu dan aku mempercayai Soonyoung daripada orang lain. Aku merasa lebih tenang jika dia yang menjagamu."

"Tapi, hyung,"

"Berjanjilah kalau kau akan mencoba akrab dengannya." Jihoon menatap Jeonghan yang terlihat bersungguh –sungguh. "Ok?"

Ia menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Aku akan mencoba tapi tidak janji."

Jeonghan tersenyum kemudian membiarkan Jihoon memeluk pinggangnya dengan manja.

 _To Be Continue.._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** **White Dandelion**

 **Author : Widhey Lee**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **-Lee Jihoon**

 **-Yoon Jeonghan**

 **-Choi Seungcheol**

 **-Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Warning:**

 **Note:** **May** **27, 2017**

Story Start Begin…

Seungcheol dan Soonyoung itu adalah teman pertama Jeonghan saat ia menjadi murid pindahan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sebenarnya Jeonghan hanya kenal Seungcheol saja karena mereka satu kelas dan Seungcheol adalah orang pertama yang mengajaknya berkenalan. Sedangkan Soonyoung adalah adik sepupu Seungcheol dan mereka selalu bersama kemana-mana.

Tujuh hari setelah Jeonghan resmi menjadi murid baru, Seungcheol bilang perasaannya. Dengan malu-malu, Jeonghan bilang iya. Ia nyaman dengan Seungcheol dan merasa laki-laki itu bisa melindunginya. Ia juga senang bisa kenal dengan Soonyoung juga. Anak itu punya aura positif yang banyak sekali dan cerah, Jeonghan berpikir mungkin bisa ditularkan sedikit kepada Jihoon. Dan Jeonghan langsung tahu ketika ia mengajak mereka ke rumah, walaupun nyatanya Jihoon tampak menolak tapi jeonghan yakin kalau mereka akan menjadi akrab. Ia merasa ia bisa percaya pada Soonyoung untuk ikut menjaga Jihoon ketika dia tidak di rumah.

Jadi sore itu, Soonyoung sudah berada di depan pintu rumah Jeonghan setelah pulang sekolah. Ini kunjungannya yang ketujuh, tapi Jihoon masih mengabaikannya. Tapi Soonyoung tidak pernah ambil pusing, asalkan ia bisa memastikan bahwa Jihoon baik-baik saja di rumah, rasa tidak suka Jihoon padanya sama sekali bukan apa-apa. Ia membawa makanan dan banyak camilan untuk dimakan bersama Jihoon nanti. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu itu akan dibuka dari dalam. Tidak mungkin kan Jihoon tidak ada di rumah.

"Selamat siang. Jihoon, ini aku Soonyoung." Teriaknya. Tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Soonyoung menghela nafas, terpaksa mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari dalam sakunya. Kunci yang diberikan Jeonghan untuk berjaga-jaga ketika Jihoon tidak membukakan pintu seperti ini. "Kukira kali ini kau akhirnya mau membukakan pintu untukku, Ji."

Soonyoung memutar kunci dan membuka pintu. di dalam rumah sepi sekali, membuat Soonyoung mengernyit. "Kemana anak itu ya?" gumamnya.

Ia meletakkan bungkusan yang ia bawa di atas meja, kemudian berkeliling rumah sambil meminta maaf kepada Jeonghan karena sudah masuk rumahnya dengan tidak sopan. Walaupun sudah cukup sering berkunjung saat Jeonghan tidak ada, tetap saja Soonyoung merasa tidak enak kalau sembarangan masuk begini ke rumah orang lain. Soonyoung menaiki tangga dengan pelan-pelan sambil melihat foto-foto Jeonghan dan Jihoon yang terpajang di sepanjang dinding menuju ke atas.

Ada suara seperti nafas putus-putus ketika Soonyoung sampai ke atas. Kemudian terdengar suara semacam gelembung di dalam air, diikuti dengan jeritan tertahan seperti tertutup sesuatu. Soonyoung segera sadar kemudian langsung berlari menuju asal suara.

"Astaga, Jihoon!" teriaknya setelah menggebrak pintu kamar mandi. Jihoon hampir tenggelam di dalam bak mandi dengan air sabun yang meluber keluar. Soonyoung langsung mengangkat Jihoon keluar bak mandi sementara Jihoon sendiri sedang sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang hampir habis sambil mencengkram seragam Soonyoung kuat-kuat di dalam dekapannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau hampir tenggelam di dalam bak mandi, Ji. Astaga." Ia memeluk Jihoon dengan erat, seolan akan terjadi sesuatu kepada Jihoon kalau ia tidak melakukannya. Soonyoung merasa jantungnya turun ke bawah ketika melihat Jihoon hampir tenggelam. Ia takut Jihoon dalam bahaya dan ia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa pada Jeonghan. Hatinya sakit dan jadinya tidak tenang. Tapi Jihoon ada dengan nyata di dekapannya sekarang,masih bernafas walaupun tidak teratur.

"Kukira aku akan mati."

"Untungnya tidak. Syukurlah." Sahut Soonyoung.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau airnya masih terus mengisi bak mandinya. Aku tidak bisa bernafas."

Soonyoung menepuk-nepuk bahunya yang bergetar. "Hei, Jihoon, sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa bernafas sekarang." Katanya. Tangannya meraih handuk di gantungan dan membalutkannya pada tubuh Jihoon. "Ayo berdiri. Kau harus segera berpakaian supaya tidak demam."

Jihoon tetap diam di dalam dekapannya, masih gemetaran dengan nafas yang masih putus-putus. Soonyoung mengernyit, mencoba mengabaikan kenyataaan bahwa tubuh kecil Jihoon hanya terbalut handuk, memperlihatkan semua luka-luka nya yang memenuhi kaki dan tangan. Laki-laki itu sedang terguncang, tidak ada waktu bagi Soonyoung untuk berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Lagipula kalau mereka lebih lama lagi berdiam disana dengan tubuh basah begitu mereka bisa terkena demam.

Jadi ia menggendong Jihoon ke kamar, mendudukkannya di atas ranjang sementara ia memilihkan baju untuknya. Soonyoung hanya mengeluarkan sebuah kaus warna biru dan celana pendek, kemudian meletakkannya di pangkuan Jihoon.

Jihoon melirik baju di pangkuannya kemudian menatap Soonyoung. Sedetik kemudian ia terkejut dan mundur ke belakang dengan takut. "Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam kamarku?!"

"Kau baru sadar? Aku menyelamatkanmu karena kau hampir tenggelam di dalam bak mandi."

Jihoon tiba-tiba terdiam, seperti sadar akan sesuatu. Ia menatap Soonyoung yang juga menatapnya dengan alis terangkat, seolah bertanya 'ingat?' kepadanya dengan gaya menyebalkan.

"Y-ya jadi, kenapa kau masih disini? kau mau melihatku ganti baju? dasar!"

Apalagi yang bisa Soonyoung lakukan selain keluar darisana. Sekalipun dia ingin tetap berada disana untuk melihat Jihoon ganti baju, ia tetap meng-khawatirkan dirinya sendiri yang bisa saja dilempar Jihoon dengan sesuatu. Soonyoung melihat dirinya sendiri, hampir semua pakaiannya basah. Sempat terpikir untuk menelpon Jeonghan dan meminta ijin meminjam pakaiannya, tapi Soonyoung langsung ingat bahwa Jeonghan pasti masih sibuk bekerja. Lagipula nanti kalau Jeonghan bertanya apa alasannya sehingga ia meminjam bajunya, apa yang harus ia katakan?

"Kenapa tidak pulang saja?" Tanya Jihoon begitu ia keluar kamar. Soonyoung hanya menyengir saja membuat Jihoon mengernyit.

"Jihoon, boleh tidak aku pinjam pakaian Jeonghan hyung?"

"Tidak boleh! Aku tidak akan mengijinkan kau memakai pakaian Jeonghan hyung."

"Tapi pakaianku basah. Kau tidak kasihan? Kalau aku demam bagaimana? Lagipula aku seperti ini kan karena menyelamatkanmu. Bagaimana jika tidak ada aku tadi?"

Jihoon melempar handuk tepat ke wajah Soonyoung. Telinganya panas karena mendengarkan semua perkataan Soonyoung yang tidak ada hentinya.

"Pakai saja itu. Lagipula tidak ada yang menyuruhmu datang kemari."

"Jeonghan hyung yang menyuruhku datang kemari, Ji."

Laki-laki itu tidak peduli lagi dengan perkataan Soonyoung. Terserah saja. Kalau ia terus mendiamkannya seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan ketika Soonyoung datang, lama-kelamaan juga Soonyoung akan bosan dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Jadi ia pergi ke ruang tengah ketika laki-laki itu mengangkat panggilan telponnya.

"Oh, halo, Jeonghan hyung?" langkah Jihoon terhenti ketika Soonyoung tidak sengaja meliriknya. "Ada apa? Iya, aku ada di rumahmu. Kami baik-baik saja."

Pembual, pikir Jihoon. Tapi ia tidak mau pergi karena ia penasaran apa yang dikatakan Jeonghan pada anak itu.

"Oh, aku harus membantu Jihoon mengobati lukanya setelah makan? Baiklah, hyung." Alis Jihoon berkedut pelan. Apa yang baru saja di dengarnya? "Iya, hyung. Salam untuk Seungcheol hyung."

"Tidak mau! Apapun yang disuruh Jeonghan hyung kepadamu aku tidak mau menurutinya!" kata Jihoon cepat.

Soonyoung menggeleng. "Jangan membantah. Kalau kau tidak mau jadi anak baik dan menurut, aku akan mengadukannya pada Jeonghan hyung."

Mau tidak mau Jihoon menurut. Walaupun dengan mulut mendumal sebal, ia tetap membiarkan Soonyoung menggiringnya ke ruang makan. Sejauh ini Jihoon memang menurut. Ia mau makan makanan yang Soonyoung buat walaupun hanya semangkuk ramyeon. Ia juga tidak banyak menyahut ketika Soonyoung menggodanya. Ia pikir, Soonyoung itu memang baik orangnya. Jauh sebelum mereka pindah kemari, Jihoon tidak pernah melihat Jeonghan hyung nya tertawa begitu lepas. Tapi begitu pindah kemari dan berteman dengan Soonyoung dan Seungcheol, Jeonghan jadi banyak tertawa dan terlihat bahagia. Jihoon juga jadi ikut tertular kebahagiaanya.

Soonyoung suka kalau Jihoon jadi diam dan menurut seperti ini. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia harus adu mulut setiap hari dengan laki-laki itu, sekarang Jihoon menjadi penurut walaupun Soonyoung tidak tahu kalau ini akan berlangsung lama atau tidak. Soonyoung jadi berpikir, ia akan menggunakan ancaman untuk mengadu pada Jeonghan kalau-kalau Jihoon tidak mau menurutinya lagi. Bukannya apa-apa, setidaknya Jihoon tidak terus-terus menbencinya kalau sedang menurut seperti ini.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Kata Jihoon ketika melihat Soonyoung membuka tutup salep lukanya.

Soonyoung mengernyit. "Kau yakin? Jeonghan hyung bilang kau perlu dibantu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa."

"Baiklah. Karena kau sudah jadi anak manis yang penurut, kau boleh melakukannya sendiri."

"Aku tidak manis."

"Iya, kau manis."

Jihoon mengerang frustasi. Soonyoung benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Terserah saja! Jeritnya dalam hati.

Mereka berdua tidak ada yang bicara,mengabaikan televisi yang terus menyala. Sepertinya Soonyoung akan menambahkan 'memandangi Jihoon' ke dalam daftar hal-hal yang disukainya. Dilihat dari sisi manapun Jihoon itu memang manis sekali, Soonyoung tidak bosan melihatnya. Coba saja Jihoon mau tersenyum untuknya, pasti hati Soonyoung sudah berbunga-bunga.

"Ji, mau tidak jadi kekasihku?"

Yang ditanya mengernyit menatap Soonyoung yang masih tersenyum. Dia tidak ingin menjawab, mencoba berpikir mungkin dia tadi salah dengar dan tidak ingin Soonyoung mengulanginya.

Baru saja Soonyoung akan menanyainya lagi, pintu depan di gebrak begitu kasar sampai suaranya keras sekali.

"Jeonghan! Jihoon! Aku tahu kalian berdua ada di dalam!"

Soonyoung tidak tahu siapa yang seenaknya masuk ke rumah Jeonghan itu, tapi ia merasa Jihoon sedang mencengkram seragamnya dengan ekspresi terkejut dan takut. Soonyoung merasa ada sesuatu tidak benar yang sedang terjadi.

"I-itu suara i-ibuku."

"Tetap disini. Aku yang akan menemuinya. Kau hubungi Jeonghan hyung."

"Ti-tidak! Aku takut. Kita disini saja."

Soonyoung ingin begitu. Tapi kalau mereka tetap disini, mereka akan ketahuan juga. Jadi ia cepat-cepat mengirim pesan kepada Jeonghan. Untung saja jarak pintu depan dan ruang tengah cukup jauh sehingga mereka tidak langsung di temukan.

"Keluar kalian berdua! Atau aku akan menghancurkan rumah ini!"

Soonyoung mendekap tubuh Jihoon yang gemetaran. Bergumam bahwa ia akan melindunginya. Jihoon sendiri sudah terisak, mencengkram seragam Soonyoung sekuat yang ia bisa untuk meredakan rasa takutnya sendiri. Tapi orang yang Jihoon sebut sebagai ibunya itu sudah keburu menemukan mereka yang saling mendekap di ruang tengah.

"Oh, kau punya pelindung baru sekarang, Lee Jihoon? Tidak bergantung pada Jeonghan lagi?"

Jihoon berpindah kebelakang Soonyoung, memegangi pingggangnya sementara Soonyoung menghalanginya dengan tubuhnya. "Jangan dekati Jihoon."

"Jangan ikut campur, kau bocah! Singkirkan dia!" kata wanita itu, menyuruh seorang laki-laki di belakangnya untuk menyingkirkan Soonyoung dari Jihoon. Sekuat apapun ia mencoba berontak untuk lepas, tetap saja tenaga Soonyoung tidak cukup kuat dengan laki-laki bertubuh besar itu.

"Menjauh dari Jihoon!" teriak Soonyoung, masih berusaha melepaskan diri ketika wanita itu mendekati Jihoon. Laki-laki yang memegangnya memukul perutnya sebelum disuruh, membuat Soonyoung tersungkur kesakitan.

Wanita itu menampar Jihoon, memukul kepalanya berkali-kali sampai ia jatuh kebawah kemudian menendang kakinya. Soonyoung tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya melihat Jihoon terus merintih kesakitan sementara wanita itu menarik rambut Jihoon dengan keras.

"Berani kau membawa Jeonghan pergi bersamamu. Kau itu hanya anak wanita yang dibawa laki-laki kurang ajar itu ke rumah. Kau sama sekali tidak berhak membawa Jeonghan pergi dariku."

"Ibu, sakit."

Ia mendorong Jihoon sampai kepalanya membentur sofa. "Aku bukan ibumu!"

Sisi kepala Jihoon berdarah dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Soonyoung merangkak pelan-pelan mendekati Jihoon tapi kerah seragamnya ditarik menjauh. Ia dihajar sampai tidak sanggup bergerak lagi selain merintih kesakitan.

Wanita itu mendekati Jihoon, mencekik lehernya seolah Jihoon tidak boleh menarik nafas sebentar saja. Tangan kanannya terangkat tinggi, memegang pisau yang mengarah pada Jihoon.

Ia menyeringai. "Sebaiknya kau pergi saja dari dunia ini supaya kau tidak membawa Jeonghan pergi dariku lagi."

Pisau itu sudah hampir menembus dada Jihoon sebelum terlempar jauh dan mengenai kap lampu di sebelah sofa. Laki-laki besar yang menghajar Soonyoung jatuh tersungkur karena Seungcheol memukulnya telak di pelipis.

"Hentikan ibu!" teriak Jeonghan. Ia berlari dan memeluk Jihoon yang kehabisan nafas. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Ji?"

"Jeonghan? Kau seharusnya ada di pihak ibu. Aku datang jauh-jauh hanya untuk menjemputmu."

"Tidak! Aku hanya ingin tinggal dengan Jihoon. Aku tidak mau tinggal dengan seseorang yang menyakiti adikku."

Wanita itu tertawa. "Jeonghan sayang, kau sudah tahu hal ini. Jihoon bukan adikmu. Dia hanya anak wanita lain yang dibawa pulang oleh ayahmu."

"Tidak ibu! Jihoon adalah adikku. Adikku yang kusayangi."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Wanita itu mengangguk dan berjalan mendekat. "Ibu sudah memberimu kesempatan untuk pulang bersama ibu tapi kau menolak. Jadi sebaiknya kau juga pergi meninggalkan dunia ini bersamanya!"

Jeonghan sudah pasrah menerima apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia terus mendekap Jihoon sambil memejamkan mata. Selama ia tetap bisa bersama Jihoon, apapun tidak masalah.

"Berhenti disana! Jatuhkan senjata atau kami akan menembakmu."

Wanita itu menoleh dan mendapati beberapa polisi sudah siap dengan pistol yang ditodongkan. Ia melirik Seungcheol yang berdiri melindungi Soonyoung.

"Oh, jadi ada pelindung satu lagi yang sudah menelpon polisi. Bagus sekali."

Ia berderap cepat mendekati Seungcheol dengan pisau yang terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Polisi segera bertindak cepat dan menahan wanita itu sebelum mengenai Seungcheol. Ia berteriak meronta-meronta, meminta Jeonghan untuk ikut dengannya tapi laki-laki itu bergeming. Ia masih memeluk Jihoon yang kesakitan.

Akhirnya polisi segera menyeret mereka keluar dan membawanya ke kantor polisi. Mereka bilang pada Seungcheol bahwa wanita itu memang buronan yang tengah dicari dan berjanji bahwa wanita itu tidak akan bisa kabur lagi. Seungcheol bersyukur karena itu dan mereka pergi setelah ia mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Jeong-han h-hyung. Sa-sakit. Aku takut."

Jeonghan mengangguk. "Semua sudah baik-baik saja, Jihoon. Ada aku disini yang akan melindungimu. Kau tenang saja."

Soonyoung dibantu bangun oleh Seungcheol. Ia ingin memastikan apakah Jihoon baik-baik saja, tapi bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Han, sebaiknya kita bawa mereka ke rumah sakit." Kata Seungcheol.

Jeonghan hanya mengangguk, menggendong tubuh Jihoon pelan-pelan dan mengikuti Seungcheol berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan untuk membawa Jihoon dan Soonyoung ke rumah sakit.

"Han, bagaimana kalau kau dan Jihoon tinggal saja di rumahku." Tanya Seungcheol.

Mereka ada di rumah sakit, duduk di bangku yang terletak di sepanjang koridor. Jihoon dan Soonyoung sudah di periksa oleh dokter satu jam yang lalu. Sekarang adiknya sedang tidur sementara Soonyoung yang hanya mendapatkan luka ringan, menungguinya di dalam ruang inap.

Jeonghan menggeleng dengan wajah lelah. "Aku tidak mau membuat repot ibumu karena kami tinggal disana. Ibumu sudah sangat baik kepadaku."

"Ayolah, Jeonghan, tidak ada siapa yang merasa direpotkan siapa. Kau tahu ibuku sangat menyukaimu." Kata Seungcheol. "Aku tahu jika sudah tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan ibumu melukai Jihoon lagi dan membawamu pergi."

Ia hanya tersenyum, menautkan tangannya dengan tangan Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol hyung benar, hyung." Tiba-tiba Soonyoung sudah ada di tengah pintu, menatap keduanya dengan mata sipit yang dihiasi lebam. "Tinggal bersama kami saja. Aku juga bisa lebih dekat dengan Jihoon.

"Jadi, kau berkata begitu hanya supaya kau bisa dekat dengan Jihoon? Bukannya mengkhawatirkan mereka?"

Soonyoung menggeleng cepat. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku juga mengkhawatirkan Jeonghan hyung dan Jihoon."

"Iya, Soonyoung, terima kasih." Kata Jeonghan sambil tertawa.

"Oh, hyung. Sepertinya Jihoon terbangun." Kata Soonyoung, menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Jihoon sedang menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong.

Jeonghan langsung berdiri dan masuk untuk menemui Jihoon, diikuti Seungcheol dan Soonyoung di belakangnya. Ia duduk di sebelah ranjang, menggenggam tangan Jihoon sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, apa masih ada yang sakit?"

Adik kecilnya itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak."

"Ji, mau tidak tinggal bersamaku dan Soonyoung juga?" Tanya Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol. Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau membuat repot ibumu."

"Dengarkan dulu jawaban Jihoon. Siapa tahu kau nanti akan berubah pikiran."

Jihoon menatap keduanya. "Bersama dengan Jeonghan hyung juga?"

"Tentu."

Jihoon menatap Jeonghan lagi. "Kalau Jeonghan hyung mau, aku juga mau."

"Sekarang tergantung dengan jawabanmu, Han. Aku tidak memaksa tapi aku berharap kau mejawab iya." Kata Seungcheol, menepuk bahu Jeonghan.

Jeonghan hanya diam saja sambil menatap Jihoon yang juga menatapnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum, mengusap kepala Jihoon dengan lembut. "Tidak perlu memikirkan masalah itu, Ji. Kau harus banyak istirahat dulu."

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Kalau nanti Jeonghan hyung sudah setuju pindah ke rumah Seungcheol hyung, Jihoon akan tidur denganku." Kata Soonyoung.

"Tidak mau!" teriak Jihoon. Ia memberikan tatapan sebal pada si mata sipit.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Kenapa aku harus satu kamar denganmu?"

"Karena aku mau kau satu kamar denganku."

Jihoon menggeram kesal. "Jeonghan hyung, pukul dia." Dan Soonyoung mengaduh kesakitan karena Jeonghan baru saja memukul kepalanya sambil tertawa.

"Ah, wae."

"Abaikan saja Si Soonyoung ini, Ji," Kata Seungcheol. "Kau tidur saja."

Jihoon berbalik setelah memberikan tatapan sebal sekali lagi pada Soonyoung.

"Akhirnya kalian datang."

Jihoon masih terlihat takut dengan orang lain. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan Seungcheol dan Soonyoung, tapi tidak dengan orang asing yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia bersembunyi di belakang Jeonghan, kemudian Seungcheol menepuk kepalanya dengan pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ji. Dia ibuku."

"Ibumu tidak suka memukul kan, Seungcheol hyung." Tanya Jihoon pelan.

Jeonghan menegurnya. "Jihoon, tidak boleh berkata seperti itu kepada orang lain. Maaf bibi, Jihoon sedikit trauma dengan masa lalu."

Ibu Seungcheol tersenyum maklum. "Tidak apa-apa, Jeonghan. Bibi mengerti."

"Ayo masuk. Ibuku orang yang baik, Ji. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Ia menggenggam tangan Jeonghan kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam rumah mengikuti Seungcheol.

"Selamat datang, Jihoonie." Teriak Soonyoung begitu mereka masuk. Ia pulang lebih dulu dari rumah sakit karena hanya mendapat luka ringan, juga karena orang tuanya datang dari Namyangju. "Oh ya, Ji, aku sudah merapikan kamar kita berdua. Kau bisa langsung tidur disana."

"Kubilang aku tidak mau tidur denganmu." Kata Jihoon lirih. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangan.

Ibu Seungcheol tersenyum. "Jangan menggoda Jihoon seperti itu, Soonyoung. Kau membuatnya takut. Kalian beres-beres saja dulu, kemudian kita makan siang bersama. Mereka berdua akan mengantar kalian ke kamar kalian."

"Terima kasih bibi karena sudah mengijinkan kami tinggal disini. Maaf sudah merepotkan bibi." Kata Jeonghan.

Ibu Seungcheol menghampiri nya, kemudian mengusap rambutnya dan rambut Jihoon dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum. "Kalian selalu diterima disini. Lagipula rumah ini jadi terasa ramai, bibi seperti punya empat orang anak."

Jeonghan ikut tersenyum. Jihoon juga. "Terima kasih, bibi." Kata Jihoon.

"Ayo kuantar ke kamar kalian." Kata Seungcheol. Kemudian keduanya mengikutinya. "Nah, kutinggal ya. Nanti akan ku beritahu kalau makanannya sudah siap."

"Cepat ya, Ji." Sahut Soonyoung.

Jihoon menatapnya sebal. "Pergi kau sana."

"Terima kasih, Seungcheolie, Soonyoung." Kata Jeonghan.

Seungcheol mengangguk sedangkan Soonyoung hanya menyengir saja. Mereka kemudian pergi setelah menutup pintu.

"Kali ini benar-benar hanya kita berdua kan, hyung?" Tanya Jihoon.

Jeonghan mengangkat bahu. "Kukira sekarang bukan hanya kita saja, Ji. Tapi ada Seungcheol, Soonyoung dan keluarga Seungcheol juga."

"Kau pasti tahu apa maksudku, hyung." Kata Jihoon, kemudian mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Jeonghan dengan manja. Jeonghan membalas memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku sangat tahu, Jihoon." Katanya. "Itu berarti kita lebih baik-baik saja." Jihoon tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Nah, jadi tidak ada alasan lagi bagimu untuk tidak mau berteman dengan Soonyoung karena kita sudah satu rumah sekarang."

Jihoon mengerang sebal sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Tepat sebelum ia protes kepada Jeonghan, pintu kamar mereka terbuka. Ada Seungcheol disana bersama Soonyoung yang tersenyum dengan lucu.

"Ayo kita makan."

Jeonghan mengangguk dan berdiri. Ia sudah akan keluar kamar tapi Jihoon masih diam ditempat. "Ji?"

"Aku ingin duduk disebelah Soonyoung." Katanya, pelan sekali tapi semua orang yang ada disana mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Seungcheol tersenyum, kemudian menggandeng tangan Jeonghan yang terkikik geli dan mengajaknya pergi. Soonyoung sendiri hanya mematung dengan mulut terbuka, tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut dan bahagianya yang bercampur jadi satu. Jihoon berjalan meninggalkannya, berusaha agar Soonyoung tidak tahu kalau dia sedang berdebar parah. Satu yang masih mematung, segera sadar, menginterupsi Jihoon agar tidak melangkah lagi.

"Jadi kekasihku, ya?"

Tapi Jihoon hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali berjalan. Ia terlalu berdebar hanya untuk melihat wajah Soonyoung. Pipinya memanas dan ia tidak tahu kenapa. Mulutnya sibuk mendumal, kenapa ia bisa mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu di depan Soonyoung.

Tangannya di tahan sebelum ia melangkah lebih jauh.

"Jihoon?"

Ia menoleh, melepaskan tangan Soonyoung kemudian mengubahnya menjadi genggaman. "Diam dan ayo kita keruang makan. Semuanya sedang menunggu, ok?"

Alih-alih mengangguk, Soonyoung justru menyengir lagi. "Jadi kau mau kan, Ji, menjadi kekasihku?"

"Berisik, Soonyoung." Katanya sambil menarik tangan laki-laki di belakangnya ke ruang makan.

Jihoon merutuki dirinya sendiri dan menyesali kenapa mulutnya tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan otaknya. Soonyoung jadi seratus kali lebih berisik daripada biasanya. Tapi Jihoon suka dan itu bagus.

======END======


End file.
